


So screwed

by LillithMiles



Series: Agron, the bodyguard [1]
Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithMiles/pseuds/LillithMiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron is hired as Nasir's bodyguard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So screwed

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how the whole bodyguard/person they have to protect dynamics go, so, yeah...  
> Also, this sucks.  
> Dedicated to Martina, who encouraged me to write it.

"Really, dad? This is really necessary? Turning the house into freaking Big Brother wasn't enough?"

"We need all the protection we can get, Nasir. There are people who are not happy with my success. I'm stepping on some dangerous toes and I'm not gonna let any of you become a target."

 

"Unlike you, little brother, father cares about the whole family, not only himself."

"I care about the family, Ashur. I just don't care about you."

"Ooh, look at the puppy barking! So terrifying." Mocked Ashur, never letting an opportunity to tease Nasir pass.

"Shut up!"

"Or what?"

"Enough!"

Nasir, ready to retort, closed his mouth and glared at his older brother. He didn't dare to defy his father. Not because of fear, but for respect. He knew that the increase in the security system of the house, the new cars (complete with bullet proof glasses and everything), the changes in all their schedules were necessary. And of course he understood how any of them could become targets, not only his father. But that didn't mean he liked the changes. Simple things like visiting friends and going to a club were pratically impossible now.

The worst part, however, wasn't the freaky new surveillance system or the bullet proof cars. No, the worst was him. Agron-whatever-is-his-last-name. The fucking giant assigned as his bodyguard!

Now, Nasir wasn't exactly small (or, at least, that was what he liked to say to himself). He was average height and had a lean figure. But everyone looked like a fucking hobbit next to Agron. And of course the asshole knew it. So he seemed to made a special effort to stand next to Nasir a little bit closer than it was required, just enough to make the younger man look shorter.

He tried to get someone else to replace Agron, but had no luck. His father explained that Agron, being the youngest in the team, would look less suspicious, would attract less attention. Why he thought that was a mystery. The guy was like a fucking lighthouse with his stupid height, the broad shoulders and defined chest that made him look like a wall, those freaky green eyes and the dimples! Ugh, Nasir had a love/hate relationship with the dimples. In fact, he had a love/hate relationship with Agron. Except that no one knew about the love part.

-*-*-*-*-

In his first day back in college with his new appendix (like he called Agron), Nasir was surprised when he opened the door of the car to find the bodyguard sitting on the passenger's seat.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you." Agron gave him a look that was a very eloquent 'Isn't it obvious?' and it made Nasir's blood boil.

"Aren't you supposed to drive the car?"

"I thought no one was allowed to drive your car. You told me this last time I offered..."

"I don't feel like driving today."

"Me neither. Should I call a cab?" He smiled that 1000 watts smile, with dimples and everything, and pulled out his cellphone from his pocket.

"I thought cab drivers weren't to be trusted..."

"Or you could just skip school."

"Hm, what a naughty bodyguard... You should keep me in line." Nasir walked around the car, opened the driver's door and threw his backpack in the backseat.

"I have to keep you out of trouble. If that's in or outside the line..." He just shrugged, leaving the rest of the sentence to Nasir figure out, a playful smile still on his lips.

Oh, Nasir hated that smile. Maybe he was reading too much into it, but that smile made Nasir think that Agron was challenging him to make a move. While buckling his seatbelt, he wondered what would happen if he leaned into the bodyguard's personal space and kissed him.

"So, college?" Asked Agron.

With a heavy sigh, Nasir nodded and started the car. And tried to to keep Agron and his perfect fucking face out of his thoughts.

-*-*-*-*-

"You need to flirt with everyone? Bodyguards are supposed to be discret."

"Well, people would notice me more if I just stood behind you without saying a word like a creepy shadow..."

"You have my permission to be a creepy shadow." Said Nasir, annoyed. He handed his backpack to Agron, so he could put some books in it more easily. He didn't bother to take it back after closing the zipper. Agron just smiled and threw it over his shoulder.

"I should ask your father a raising in my payment since carrying your stuff is now part of my obligations."

Nasir only glared at him. Agron had that annoying smile on his lips again. He'd love to punch it off of his face. Or kiss it. Both, actually.

They walked to the car in silence and Agron reached out for the keys, but Nasir just walked past him, muttering a 'I'll drive', without looking at him. He was in a shitty mood, but Agron wouldn't have none of it. He snatched the keys from Nasir and put them on the back pocket of his jeans.

"What are you doing? Give them back!"

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Beside the fact that you're stealing my keys?"

"I'm not talking about this. You've been treating me like I offended you somehow and I want to know why."

"You forget your place! Who are you to demand anything from me?" 'Who are you to make me feel jealous?', he thought. "You're here to protect me, not to try to get into my friends' pants!"

Agron's eyebrows raised at the statement. "And when did I do that?"

"All the time! You can't talk to anyone without flirting!"

"If this is true, I flirt with you as well, but I don't see you complaining about it."

He leaned over Nasir, invading his personal space until their noses almost touch.

"My attention don't bother you."

"It's your job to pay attention to me."

"But not only on you. I need to know your friends, I need to know if they can be trusted, if they're not gonna try anything against you. And since I can't lock them up and interrogate them, I have to trick and charm my way into your social circle. I'm sorry if you don't like that, Little Man, but it's my job to keep you safe and I'm not gonna fail."

"Don't call me that."

Agron smiled and stepped back, pulling the keys out of his pocket and handing them back to Nasir. "Why not? It suits you. You are a little man." Absently, he put a lock of Nasir's dark hair behind his ear.

"Shut up." But he smiled as well, not the 1000 watts smile that looked perfect on Agron, but a shy one.

"I won't flirt with your friends anymore if it bothers you so much..."

"You do what you have to do, Agron. Until the cops find the people behind the attacks to my father, my family and I, we're vulnerable. You and your team were hired to help us. I don't have the right to tell you how to do your job." He paused for an instant and sighed. "Now, let's just go home. I'm tired."

"You want me to drive?"

Without thinking much, Nasir placed the keys on Agron's hand and got in, as soon as he opened the car. The drive home was silent and uncomfortable. Feeling jealous of his bodyguard... He was so screwed.

On the way home, all Agron could think about was that Nasir never denied that seeing him flirting with his friends bothered him...


End file.
